


When He Get's Jealous Headcanons

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Jealousy, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Ayo, can I get some jealousy headcanons for Asahi pls?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 18





	When He Get's Jealous Headcanons

⤍ Asahi is generally nervous about a lot of things, even his serious and long term relationship with you but that being said, he doesn’t get jealous easily.

⤍ He wont even know that he’s jealous when he is, at first

⤍ It starts off with him feeling a bit more needy 

⤍ He gets a bit more handsy, he always has to have his hands on you. Not necessarily in a sexual manner. But like his hand on your thigh if you’re sitting down, his hand on your back if you’re walking somewhere, or just having your hand in his with his fingers gripping your hand a bit tighter than usual. 

⤍ Also, he becomes a bit more bold when he’s jealous. Asahi’s nerves fade and he’s doing things first and making it obvious that he’s there for you.

⤍ If he’s ever around the person that’s making him jealous, he will do things for you (Opening the door for you/giving you flowers out of no where/kissing you, a bit heated before pulling away) in front of that person. Staring them in the eye as he does so, only to look back to you lovingly and give you that sweet smile of his. 

⤍ He also can’t focus on his work and all he can think about is you. What you might be doing. The way that person talked to you to caused him to be feeling this way. 

⤍ Then he realizes it. Mid work. He realizes that he’s jealous. And then get gets a bit annoyed with himself.

⤍ He knows that you’d never do anything to hurt him. You’d never do anything behind his back with anyone else, so why is he jealous?

⤍ Then come the 20 questions and short phrases that are constantly on his mind. “You really like me, right?” “I really love you, y/n” “I honestly don’t want anyone but you.” “Are you sure I’m enough for you?”

⤍ You honestly think it’s really cute when he’s jealous because there are two completely different sides that he shows when he’s jealous. Bold - Needy 

⤍ When you finally realize that he’s jealous, showering him in undivided attention and making cute remarks about him gets his jealousy to subside.


End file.
